Sexy Faces
by Harry Popper's Penguins
Summary: Alternative ending to the scene where Blaine is trying to help Kurt with his sexy faces in the Glee episode "Sexy" Rated teen because it's a teen show.


I wrote this back when this episode first aired haha. Really wanted something like this to happen while I was watching it. Though, we all know how they ended up and I say they couldn't have done it any better :D In any case, thought I'd post this.

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or I wouldn't be writing this :P

Kurt felt so embarrassed.

They were in Blaine's dorm room, sitting in front of his mirror.

He didn't think he could do this right. he tried and tried, but...every time he made a new face to match the theme, Blaine would just look at him weird.

"Arrogant" he'd say, and Kurt would try his best to scrunch up his face in whatever arrogant was supposed to be.

Blaine would give him a look that said "Seriously? No.. just no."

"Suave" he'd say next, and Kurt would again try and twist his face into what he presumed to be suave.

After many failed attempts at this, Blaine finally blew.

"Okay!" he practically shouted at shot his hand in front of Kurt's face. "I can't watch you do this anymore, it's just..." he saw Blaine sigh and clench his fist, trying to have patience.

Kurt was about to snap something along the lines of "Well excuuuse me I've never done this before!" But Blaine started talking before he could get it out.

"Alright, sorry if I snapped there..."

Kurt knew that it was his fault, though. "No, Blaine, it's me. I just can't do this. It's... very hard for me to make these faces at will."

"I know." Blaine was nodding slowly, thinking to himself. "Which is why we're going to try another approach." he got up and walked to his room's bathroom. Kurt gave him an odd look and blushed, a million totally wrong scenarios coming to mind. Blaine turned and saw that Kurt wasn't following him. "Come on! It's not messy in here or anything." He looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt held back a sigh and sat up. Trying to keep his composure, he followed Blaine into his bathroom. He was surprised. Not at the intense cleanliness, for he expected none less from Blaine. But at the hair products. All of them. At least eight different brands, fifteen different bottles, all different colors stacked on a counter. Kurt side glanced at Blaine, giving him his signature "What the hell is this." look. Blaine looked a little flustered and shrugged. "My hair's kinda hard to control..." But he soon remembered what they were here for, and put a serious look on. He pulled up two stools, next to each other. He sat Kurt down in one, and sat down himself in the other, facing Kurt.

Dangerously close.

He studied Kurt for a moment, silent, as if studying his features. Then, out of no where, he tipped an entire large glass of water over Kurt's head. Kurt gasped in horror. He was wet and dripping.

"BLAINE, WHAT DO YO-" he started, but didn't finish, because Blaine held up a finger to his mouth. Kurt caught his breath and blushed furiously, lips brushing Blaine's finger.

"Sshhhhh..." he whispered gently, and pulled his hand away. He reached up and tussled Kurt's hair until all of it was wet.

By now, the hair spray gave up their fight, letting the now dark and messy brunette locks fall in front of Kurt's face and covering up part of his eyes, clinging to his forehead, or hanging loosely, slightly curled and dripping.

Kurt just sat there, shocked. He didn't know what just happened, but he found that he couldn't do anything, even if he wanted to.

That was because Blaine was staring at him.

Wide-eyed, blushing, an expression that Kurt wasn't able to identify, and it looked out of place on Blaine.

Wait. Blushing?

Blaine was staring into Kurt's eyes now, as if really seeing Kurt for the first time. This turned Kurt red to the scalp. But he held his gaze strong, thinking that maybe perhaps this was all part of Blaine's crazy lesson.

Drip, drip, drip.

Kurt's hair was still wet and dripping onto the floor.

They just stared at each other, unable to beak eye contact.

Blaine cleared his throat, but still not breaking contact. "I, uhh... I was initially going to...dump the water on you...and...help give you a really sexy appeal to help with the...uhh...expressions..." Kurt raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows at Blaine, to which he only blushed harder at. "But...uhh..." he continued, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "I think it backfired."

He leaned in, pressing his lips against Kurt's, who was caught by complete surprise. His eyes widened and his face flushed redder than he already was.

But by all means he didn't stop it.

Instead he melted like butter into Blaine, closing his eyes and kissing him back, tasting his breath everywhere. He pulled back, unsure of what to think. Blaine pulled back too, but upon resting eyes on Kurt again, he pushed forward again. They continued this pattern for a couple of minutes, until Kurt literally put his hand in Blaine's hair and pulled him away to prevent him from kissing him again. Blaine just smiled a little and looked up at Kurt.

"...What?"

"...You know very well "what", Blaine."

"...I did too good a job at making you look sexy."

"..."

"..."

They both blushed.

Kurt, his hand still in Blaine's hair, pulled him towards his face again, and smiled a lopsided cocky grin, with a raised eyebrow.

"How's this, Blaine?" Voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine didn't even reply, his lips were too busy getting to know Kurt's.

Ehehe :3 I should have posted this earlier but oh well. Who doesn't love to pokem fun at Blaine's hair?


End file.
